Stay by your side
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: They are the best of friends, always together despite their differences but what would happen if that friend of yours whom you love like a sister betrays you? Story On-Hold, check my profile when I will continue this story. I haven't given up on this...
1. Chapter 1: Two Sides of a Coin

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay by your side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Information:<strong>

**Tsunayo Sawada** is branded as "Dame-Tsuna" since she was still young. She is no good at everything she does and she doesn't have any friends not until she met Akari Yuuko, a cheerful and nice(?) girl who accepted her entire being. Since the day she met Yuuko, she had promised to herself to treasure always her first friend.

**Yuuko Akari **is Tsunayo Sawada's best friend and first friend. She is the complete opposite of Tsuna in which she is good at everything she does. People tend to misunderstand her due to her being frank. She is the kind of person who would say whatever on her mind regardless of what people would think and feel. She always protect Tsuna from harm since Tsuna is always bullied by the people.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>They are the best of friends, always together despite their differences but what would happen if that friend of yours whom you love like a sister betrays you?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Two Sides of a Coin<strong>

**Yuuko's POV:**

"_Hey! Stop crying already...you will become ugly if you keep on crying like that." _I said to the crying girl.

She didn't budge one bit even though I told her that she will become ugly. I was standing in front of her and yet she can't see me because she was covering her face. Aaahh~... It's all their fault. My stupid classmates that is. They kept on bullying her, always calling her "Dame-Tsuna" just only because she can't do anything good in everything she does. Duh...If you will ask me who are they to judge others? They are not even perfect. Humans are imperfect beings you know. Anyway, how will I make her stop crying? I'm not good in these cheesy stuff. Now the back of my neck is starting to itch.

"_Umm...Hey...will you please stop crying? Just forget what people tell you. You are not "dame" Tsunayo. I'm sure that there is something you can do in which you are good at. So don't cry." _

Tsunayo raised her head and looked at me in the eyes. She was teary alright? But booyyy...she looks so sad, hurt and lonely.

"_What is it then?"_

Huh? Now that caught me off guard. She finally speak to me and yet I just stared at her eyes. Her huge wide, innocent, teary, caramel eyes.

"_Pardon?" _ I said surprised.

"_What is this SOMETHING that you are telling me in which I am good at?" _ She asked me.

"_Well...Now...that's...it's...umm...NOW! THAT IS SOMETHING WE NEED TO FIND OUT...Hahaha..." _I laughed out and then I asked while smiling _"Want to be friends, Tsunayo?"_

And that's when our friendship began...

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunayo's POV:<strong>

"_Useless! Lame! No-Good! Dame-TSUNA! Ahahaha...! No one here would like to be your friend! Gahahaha...!"_

"_That's right! That's right! Ahahaha...!"_

They all said that...all of them. I know that it shouldn't affect me but it is no use. I always get affected by everything they say. I want to change but what can I do? I am dame-Tsuna after all so I cried to my heart's content until...

"_Hey! Stop crying already...you will become ugly if you keep on crying like that."_

I heard a girl's voice who suddenly said that. It's as if like she is just right in front of me but anyway how rude of her to say that. I don't care if I become ugly after all I am a no-good. It's better for me to ignore her.

"_Umm...Hey...will you please stop crying? Just forget what people tell you. You are not "dame" Tsunayo. I'm sure that there is something you can do in which you are good at. So don't cry."_

I was surprised on what she said. Never once in my life that I've thought that there will be someone who would say something like that to me so I raised my head to see the person who said those words to me. To my surprise, a girl with short black hair and red eyes (but beautiful) stared down at me. She is beautiful and to my surprise again, I've realized that she is Yuuko. Akari Yuuko, the number one student in class and she is good at everything she does whether it is studying, cooking, sports, and et cetera. She is absolutely and literally good at everything. In short, we are completely opposite with each other. If I will compare both of us, it's as if like we are a coin. If she is the head then I am the tail. Polar Opposites indeed...so i asked...since I got curious on what she said.

"_What is it then?" _I asked her

"_Pardon?" _ She countered

It seems like I have to clarify what I said..._ "What is this SOMETHING that you are telling me in which I am good at?"_

Now, our number one student is tongue-tied...I wonder what she will say...so I waited on her answer but who would have thought that she would come up such a RIDICULOUS answer.

"_Well...Now...that's...it's...umm...NOW! THAT IS SOMETHING WE NEED TO FIND OUT...Hahaha...Want to be friends, Tsunayo?"_

I was completely speechless. I never thought that there will be someone who wants to be friends with someone like me. I cried tears of joy so to answer her question I nodded.

And that is how our friendship began...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuko and Tsunayo's POV:<strong>

"_You are my most precious friend."_

"_I will always treasure you."_

"_That's why..."_

"_Please don't betray me."_

"_I promise you..."_

"_That I will **stay by your side** always."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

"_Wh-who are you?" _ Tsuna asked who was trembling in fear while hiding behind Yuuko's back.

"_What do you want from Tsu-chan? I don't care who you are but if you hurt her you will pay dearly!" _ I shouted while protecting Tsu-chan from the man who was wearing a black suit and fedora.

_*smirk* "Nice to meet you Vongola Decima or should I say, Tsunayo Sawada." _ The hansome man greeted us (or Tsu-chan) with a dangerous smirk attached on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is my first fanfic...please be nice *smiles*...any suggestions, criticism, requests, ideas, and comments are welcome. Reviews are highly appreciated. *bow* These characters just suddenly pop out on my mind and I can't get rid of it not unless I write this story...hahaha...

Pairings are on the process...I'm still thinking who should I pair up with Tsu-chan...(hmm...I wonder who should it be? If you guys have any suggestions...please just tell me.)


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay by your side<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Information:<strong>

** Reborn Arcobaleno **is a brutal, cruel, sadistic, and mean person. He happens to be Tsunayo and Yuuko's homeroom teacher and Tsunayo's PRIVATE tutor. He is staying on Tsunayo's house which made him one of Yuuko's hatest person.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Day of School<strong>

**Tsunayo's POV:**

I had a strange dream. In that dream, I saw myself pointing a gun on Yuuko. I was smiling. It's as if like I was happy seeing her bleeding and hurt. She was bleeding non-stop and she was glaring at me. Her eyes are full of anger and hate and then...

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU...YOU...I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! YOU TRAITOR!"_

That was just a dream right? It's just a "nightmare"...

"_Heeeeyyyy...! Wake up, sleepyhead! I'll leave you behind if you won't wake up right this instant!" _ When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Yuuko. She was smiling at me and her eyes are full of mischief. She was completely different from the Yuuko that I've seen in my dream.

"_What time is it?" _ I asked her.

"_Its five minutes before eight and our class will start at exactly eight." _ She answered me with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

Me and Yuuko have been together for 10 years. The first time that I've met her was when we were still five. For all those ten years that we've been together, I've learned some important things about her. One is "Don't make her mad if you still value your life" and the second is "The more she smile innocently, the more you should be scared".

"_HIIIIIEEEEE...!" _ I screamed, no wonder she is already in her school uniform. It's already been a routine for 10 years that Yuuko would always come here in our house before going to school. We always go to school together and she is the one who would wake me up always.

I ran to the bathroom and took a bath as quickly as I can. Yuuko went downstairs to have some breakfast. Well, she always eats her breakfast here at home and mom doesn't mind it. It seems like mom loves it when Yuuko eats here at home.

After I took a bath, I took my school uniform and wear it. When I came down stairs, I saw Dino-nii and Yuuko having a verbal battle.

"_No wonder no man would take you as a girlfriend. You are too outspoken and too frank for a woman and a sharp-tongue at that. I'm completely grateful that you are not my sister." _ Dino-nii said

"_Hoho...Is that so Dino-niisama? Honestly though, if it wasn't for your face no woman would ever take you as a boyfriend. You are clumsy and would easily trip even though there is nothing to be tripped at. Without your subordinates, so-called friends, you are completely useless. You should be thankful that all of the women here in this world do not have my eyes or else you would remain single in your entire life." _ Yuuko countered my brother.

Okay...now, my brother is completely speechless on what she said even I was rendered speechless. I know that she is frank but I've never thought that she would be that frank to say those things which I've never dreamed of saying on my brother's face. Then, my brother looked at my direction and he asked me.

"_How could you have her as a best friend?"_ He pointed his index finger right on Yuuko. Yuuko just smiled innocently at me and then she told me something that made my brother snap his patience.

"_Tsu-chan...I wonder how did you survive living together with your brother...I think that is what you call a miracle huh?" _ She smiled more innocently then she headed out of our house and me? Well, I followed her with a toast on my hand after all we are going to be late. Two minutes have been wasted from that precious five minutes. Even though we are in a hurry, Yuuko is still as graceful as ever. No hint of panic can be seen on her face. Just as what you would expect from the number one student in school. As for my brother? I left him after all it's no use talking to him about Yuuko anyway. He is dead set that Yuuko is a bad influence on me even though for me she is the nicest girl that I ever met.

"_Safe! We arrived here in school at exactly eight. No more, no less...hee-hee!"_ Yuuko said happily.

One thing I'm sure of, if Yuuko smiles from the heart she can be the most beautiful girl in town.

"_You are late, herbivore." _ A man's voice said

Me and Yuuko looked at the man who said that. To our surprise (or mine alone), the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya, is standing right in front of us with his tonfas ready for...what?...combat?...HHIIIEEE...

I got scared and hid behind Yuuko's back while Yuuko just smiled innocently(?) at the prefect.

"_My...My...Hibari-senpai...how could you say that we are late when we arrive here in school at exactly eight, no more no less? What's the use of the clock attached on the school wall if you won't look at it?"_ Yuuko replied to the prefect while giving some deadly vibes.

Yuuko versus Hibari-san...I don't want to think about it.

"_Hn~ get to your class now, herbivore." _ Then he left.

"_Myyy...It seems like we survived, isn't that right Tsu-chan? That was really scary you know...~~"_

"_You WERE scared, Yuuko?" _ I asked her completely shocked because her words and the way she acted doesn't match at all.

"_Tee-Hee-Hee!" _ that is all the reply that I get from her.

When we got inside our classroom, my classmates are having a chit-chat about our new homeroom teacher which is according to Yuuko, a nonsense chit-chat.

"_**Did you hear? Our new homeroom teacher is ssssooooo hot!"**_

"_How hot? Is his hotness going to burn us to a crisp?" _ Yuuko commented absent-mindedly. I sweat-dropped at that but my girl classmates just ignored her comment.

"_**Really? I've heard he is ssssooooo handsome and sssssooooooo intelligent!"**_

"_How intelligent then? What level is his IQ? I bet he is just like our previous homeroom teachers and our other teachers who resigned quickly as soon as they can." _ Yuuko commented absent-mindedly again and the girls kept ignoring her comments after all they don't want to start a fight with the smartest student in class or should I say school.

Now that reminds me, Yuuko is known for making our teachers cry and having them resign due to her "intelligent questions" in which not even a middle schooler can think about. Now, I've been wondering if she is really a middle schooler like me.

"_**Women tend to chase him from day to night"**_

"_Didn't they even get tired on chasing him?"_

"_It seems like they don't. They even chased me up to my apartment." _ A man's voice answered as he entered our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuko's POV:<strong>

"_kyyyyaaaaahhhhh...!~~" _ the girl's screamed, squealed and blushed as our teacher entered the class. Well, except for Tsu-chan and especially me.

He looked at me and then at Tsu-chan who ran behind my back to hide. She said that she felt some strange aura at him which made her scared.

"_Wh-who are you?" _ Tsuna asked who was trembling in fear while hiding behind my back.

"_What do you want from Tsu-chan? I don't care who you are but if you hurt her you will pay dearly!" _ I shouted while protecting Tsu-chan from the man who was wearing a black suit and fedora.

_*smirk* "Nice to meet you Vongola Decima or should I say, Tsunayo Sawada." _ The hansome man greeted us (or Tsu-chan) with a dangerous smirk attached on his face.

Vongola Decima? I pondered on what he said.

The girls was completely...well...let's just say captivated by his charms in which they didn't hear our strange conversations.

He proceeded to the desk in front of the class and made his introduction while me and Tsu-chan went back to our seats. We are just seatmates after all.

"_Chaos...My name is Reborn and I will be your new homeroom teacher for this school year. My teaching skills are COMPLETELY different from the skills of a normal teacher so be prepared."_

So now what? He is completely different from our previous teachers. What's the difference? He is just the same. Or so I thought...

His teaching is completely different. Let's just say he's teaching us in a Spartan way. Whether boy or girl, No one is excused. Luckily, the only ones who survived his way of teaching are Tsu-chan, me, our delinquent classmate who could rival up my intelligence and the happy-go-lucky guy who kept on smiling. Every time someone got the wrong answer, he would throw a chalk right on their forehead. Lady Luck can be pretty cruel sometimes.

Time passes by quickly and our first day in school have finally ended.

"_Are you alright Tsu-chan? It's a good thing that none of those chalk hit your forehead." _ I told her.

"_Well, that is thanks to you, Yuuko. You were the one who is defending me from those chalks. By the way, how many chalks did you catch?" _ Tsu-chan asked me mischievously.

"_Hee-hee! Approximately 200 pieces. Don't expect me to return these to him." _ I answered

And we laugh to our heart's content. It seems like days like this will become normal starting from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunayo's POV:<strong>

After class had ended I went back home together with Yuuko. I thought my days would remain peaceful but then who would have thought that I will have the surprise of my life waiting there.

Yuuko and me just stood right at the door of my house with our eyes widened with shock.

"_You're back...starting from now on I will be your private home tutor and I will train you to become the 10__th__ Vongola Boss, dame-Tsuna. By the way, I will also be staying here starting from now on. Mama have already agreed." _ Reborn-sensei said that with a smirk on his face.

Before I could even react on what he said, Yuuko have already unleashed her wrath.

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL TSU-CHAN, DAME-TSUNA, ESPECIALLY IN MY PRESENCE!"_

At that time...I remembered that people never called me dame-Tsuna right after they saw Yuuko's angry mode. I even found out that calling me dame-Tsuna would trigger Yuuko's wrath button.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

"_I'm happy that she is gaining friends...but why do I feel lonely?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I wonder if I'm doing well in this story? *sigh* Please review everyone.


End file.
